Rapunzel
by Yaikaya
Summary: El príncipe Arthur partió al rescate una princesa con la que casarse, pero nunca imaginó lo que encontraría en lo más alto de la más alta torre. La historia de Rapunzel como nunca debería ser contada.
1. Capítulo 1

_Yaikaya no se hace responsable de las infancias que se arruinen leyendo este fic._

_Esta idea se me ocurrió en una noche de insomnio. Basicamente, son los aliados reviviendo el cuento de Rapunzel de una manera poco convencional. _

* * *

El príncipe Arthur contemplo como la torre crecía más y más conforme se acercaban. Era una gigantesca construcción cilíndrica, las piedras blancas se veían viejas y estaban cubiertas de hiedra. El techo de la torre era de teja azul, acabado en punta como una larga uña que apuntara hacia el cielo.

En la parte superior de la torre, algo más ancha que el resto de la estructura, se encontraba una única ventana, lo suficientemente amplia para que un hombre adulto se sentara en el marco con comodidad.

El príncipe hizo un gesto con la mano a su escudero para que se detuviera.

-Tiene que ser ésta –murmuró más para sí mismo que para su compañero –. Ésta debe ser la torre donde está cautiva la princesa.

-¿Y por dónde se entra, aru? –pregunto Yao, el escudero, mientras descargaba la bolsa que contenía todos los enseres de viaje del príncipe, que llevaba a la espalda desde que comenzó el viaje. Era casi tan alto como un hombre y posiblemente pesara el doble.

Habían partido en busca de la torre donde, según contaban, un malvado hechicero mantenía presa a una princesa desde hacía años. Ningún caballero había estado nunca allí, normalmente es mucho más fácil comprarle flores y llevar de paseo a una chica que emprender toda una gesta para salvar de la torre a una mujer que ni siquiera sabes si es tu tipo o tiene novio. Pero Arthur era un caballero a la vieja usanza, y en busca de una reina con la que gobernar, había partido junto a su escudero en busca de la famosa torre, sin hacer caso a las estadísticas según las cuales ocho de cada diez matrimonios de cuento acaban en divorcio.

Además de que las princesas vecinas no le hacían ni caso porque… bueno, porque tenía muy mal humor y unas cejas que no habían conocido las pinzas depiladoras. Por no hablar de que no entendían el humor británico.

-El hechicero tiene que entrar por algún lado y la única obertura que veo es esa ventana –dijo señalando dicha ventana con un dedo.

-¿En qué te basas para decir eso, aru? Podría haber una puerta escondida en algún lugar. O ser invisible, con magia seguro que puede volver una puerta invisible…

El príncipe ignoró los molestos apuntes de su lacayo, colocándose las manos alrededor de la boca a modo de bocina:

-¡Princesa! ¡Soy el príncipe Arthur y he venido a rescataros de la torre!

-… también podría atravesar las paredes, si tan poderoso es, aru.

Una gran cascada amarilla calló desde la ventana hasta rozar la hierba. Se trataba de una larguísima melena.

Arthur se echó a reír, de un inusual buen humor.

-Observa cómo se rescata a una damisela en apuros, Yao –dijo mientras se dirigía a la cuerda de pelo.

Se agarró de los mechones con ambas manos y comenzó a escalar. Al poco tiempo se escuchó un "¡Ay!" que oyeron hasta los que se encontraban en tierra.

-¡Perdón, princesa! ¡Creo que he tirado de un enredo! –se disculpó.

-No sé yo… esto es demasiado fácil, aru –murmuró pensativo.

El príncipe continuó trepando por la larga cabellera. Conforme más trepaba, más cansado estaba, le dolía todo el cuerpo y en especial los brazos. Aparte de que cada vez estaba más lejos del suelo y se daba cuenta de que la caída haría pupita.

No dejó que su convicción flaquease y se esforzó para seguir adelante. Trataba de pensar en su princesa, la que le esperaba pacientemente en lo alto. Con esa melena dorada tan bien cuidada tenía que ser una autentica dama. Además, el pelo le olía a coco.

En el suelo, Yao se preguntaba si cuando cayera crearía un pequeño cráter con forma de Arthur.

Finalmente el caballeresco príncipe llegó al final de su recorrido. Apenas sus pies tocaron el marco de la ventana, saltó a la habitación y espero en el suelo hasta poder recuperar el aliento.

-Princesa… he venido a liberaros de vuestro cautiverio –dijo en cuanto fue capaz de articular unas pocas palabras –. Dadme un momento que me reponga…

-_Ohlalá!_ ¡Mi príncipe azul ha venido a por mí! –gritó una voz aguda, pero inconfundiblemente masculina.

Arthur levantó la cabeza, asustado. La larga mata de pelo rubio iba a acabar a la cabeza de un hombre.

Del susto el príncipe se cayó de culo de una manera más bien poco principesca.

-¡Debe haber un error, me he confundido de torre! ¡Ahora mismo me voy por donde he venido! –porque no había manera de que aquel maromo fuera su princesa. Tenía barba.

Al momento unos brazos lo alzaron y lo abrazaron con tanta fuerza que sentía que se le saldrían los pulmones por la boca si seguía apretando.

-¡Suéltame, acosador! –exclamó con el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones.

-Sabía que no podía faltar mucho para que un príncipe llegara a pedir mi mano –dijo el barbudo, restregando su mejilla contra le de Arthur. Éste sentía que se iba a desmayar de la impresión.

El _princeso _de la torre aflojó el abrazo y se separó un poco para observar a Arthur con ojo crítico.

-Bueno, no eres exactamente mi tipo, pero no estás mal. Si te arreglas ese pelo sin vida y me dejas cinco minutos a solas contigo y un paquete de cera depilatoria.

-¡No juzgues mi aspecto, y menos con esa barba que llevas! –dijo Arthur, cuyo estado pasaba ya de la indignación a la furia –. Yo he venido buscando a una princesa encerrada por un brujo, no a un pervertido que no conoce las tijeras.

-Pero ese soy yo, _cherie_ –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa traviesa –. Soy Francis Bonnefoy, el príncipe cautivo de esta torre.

Francis sacó un pañuelo rosa de encaje de un bolsillo y se lo llevó al rostro mientras adoptaba una pose melodramática.

-Cuando yo era un precioso _enfant_, el malvado y carente de gusto Iván me raptó y me encerró en esta torre. Llevo dieciocho años esperando a que un valiente y apuesto caballero venga a recatarme y a pedir mi mano en matrimonio –dijo con voz emotiva, mientras se le escapaba una lagrimita.

A Arthur se le estaba formando un rictus de tensión en la cara.

-¿Entonces la princesa…?

-Supongo que cómo era un niño tal dulce adorable algunos me pudieron confundir con una niña –dijo Francis, riendo coquetamente –. Entonces, ¿para cuándo la boda?

-¡Para nunca! –dijo el príncipe Arthur, lanzándose hacía la ventaba por la que había entrado.

-¡Espera, espera! –ordenó Francis poniendo cara de espanto. Afortunadamente, logró sujetar al su salvador antes de que este tuviera tiempo de hacer alguna locura –Quizás hablar de la boda cuando aún no hemos salido de la torre es un poco precipitado…

-¡No va a haber boda, idiota! –chilló Arthur intentando librarse del agarre del otro. Le tenía sujeto desde atrás, pasando los brazos por debajo de las axilas y, desafortunadamente para él, era más fuerte de lo que parecía. O quizás es que estaba muy desesperado por retener a su "príncipe azul" –Yo he venido aquí a buscar a una princesa, no a un barbudo que no deja de magrearme.

-¡Eso es muy cruel! ¡Pues ahora tírate de la torre si quieras, a mí me da igual! –sentenció mientras soltaba a Arthur y se giraba de manera melodramática, muy dolido. Incluso emitió algunos sollozos bastante audibles.

El príncipe también cejó sus intentos de arrojarse de lo alto de la torre porque, ahora que se había recuperado un poco del susto, no le hacía mucha gracia practicar la caída libre. Asomó la cabeza por la ventana y observó a su escudero, que parecía una pulguita en el suelo.

-Eh… Príncipe Francis –le llamó, volviéndose hacía el aludido.

-¿Sí? –contestó este dando la vuelta de golpe, con lagrimillas asomando de sus ojos. Intento poner su cara más encantadora, mientras sonreía esperanzado.

-¿Te importaría volver a descolgar tu pelo por la ventana, para que pueda bajar por él?

El brillo de esperanza en la mirada de Francis se transformó en una mueca de desagrado. Volvió a darse la vuelta indignado, pero esta vez además terriblemente enfadado con el visitante. Arthur estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que adoraba exagerar todos sus gestos.

-Ni hablar, no permitiré que un ser tan carente de encanto vuelva a tocar mi melena. Si quiere irte usa la puerta.

-¿Qué puerta?

El príncipe de largos cabellos alzó un brazo para señalar una puerta de madera situado a la izquierda de la habitación.

-¿Había una puerta? Joder, ¿por qué no me dijiste antes que había una puerta? Me he deslomado trepando por tu jodido pelo… –refunfuñó entre dientes dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas, maldito cejón sin modales? Si vienes a rescatar a una príncipe cautivo lo menos que puedes hacer es llevártelo contigo.

-¡No me sigas! Ya te he dicho que yo venía a por una mujer –Arthur intentó cerrar la puerta tras de sí, pero el otro puso el pie para impedírselo.

Mientras tanto, en el exterior de la torre, Yao comía una manzana mientras esperaba a su señor. Estaba tardando un poco en bajar, pero desde luego él no tenía ninguna prisa en que regresara.

Ya estaba empezando a pensar que quizás se quedaría allí dentro todo el día y así le dejaría descansar, escuchó unas voces que procedían de detrás de la torre.

-Pero entonces esa puerta siempre ha estado abierta, ¿cómo es que no has intentado nunca escapar?

-Ya te lo he dicho: porque esperaba a que viniera mi caballero de brillante armadura a buscarme. Si me iba, cuando llegara no me iba encontrar.

-Eso es la cosa más estúpida que he oído en toda mi vida.

Yao contempló con fastidio como el príncipe aparecía bordeando la torre, tan enfadado que solo le faltaba echar humo por las orejas. El escudero pudo comprender la razón de su enfado en cuanto vio a la persona a quién lo acompañaba.

De la sorpresa se le cayó la manzana al suelo. Empezó a sufrir pequeñas convulsiones, como si se estuviera ahogando, hasta que finalmente estalló en carcajadas.

-Yao… ni una palabra –Pero éste ya se había lanzado al suelo para seguir riéndose sin control, como si se fuera a morir ahí mismo.

-Esto es genial, aru. ¡Menuda princesa te has ido a buscar!

-¡Oye! Yo tampoco esperaba que el único príncipe en casi veinte años que me llegara para rescatarme fuera un vándalo con más ceja que frente –se quejó Francis.

-Para empezar yo no te he rescatado, has salido tu solito.

-Me vas a dejar tirado, ¿es eso? –Nuevamente sacó su pañuelo y lo mordió con furia mientras agitaba su cabeza de una lado para otro –Tú me has sacado de mi cómoda y confortable torre, ¡al menos hazte responsable!

Mientras Francis lloriqueaba por la desgracia de tener a semejante engendro como rescatador, Yao rodaba por el suelo riéndose como nunca en su vida y Arthur se preparaba para estrangular al príncipe con su propia melena, de lo alto de la torre se escuchó un grito furioso.

-¿Dónde se ha metido mi prisionero?

A Yao se le cortó la risa de golpe. Los tres hombres miraron hacia arriba y vieron a un hombre corpulento asomándose por la ventana.

-¿Q-quién es ese? –preguntó Arthur.

-Es Iván –contestó Francis, tratando de esconderse tras su propia melena –. Es el brujo que me tenía encerrado en la torre.

-Mierda, nos ha visto. ¡Rápido, Yao, ensilla a los caballos!

-No tenemos caballos, aru. Los cambiaste por té en la posada, ¿no te acuerdas?

-¡¿Cambiaste los caballos por té?! –exclamó Francia.

-Y mereció la pena –se excusó Arthur, quien realmente no parecía nada arrepentido -¿Qué tenemos entonces, Yao?

El asiático abrió la bolsa de viaje y tras escarbar un poco, sacó las dos mitades vacías de un coco.

-Puedo entrechocar estos medios cocos entre sí para crear el sonido del trote de un caballo. (*)

-¡Eso no es una solución! –exclamó Francis.

-Pues es lo mejor que tenemos. ¡Dale a los cocos, Yao!

Y mientras el hechicero Iván bajaba por las escaleras de la torre dispuesto a azotar con su vara mágica a los que habían osado robarle a su prisionero, los príncipes salían corriendo, al ritmo del trote marcado por los cocos del escudero.

* * *

(*)Referencia a la película _Los caballeros de la mesa cuadrada, _de los Monty Phyton. Todo el mundo debería ver esa obra de arte del humor inglés.

_Y hasta aquí el primer capitulo. Solo habrá dos más y prometo traer el siguiente lo más rápido posible._

_¿Reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2

_He traído la segunda parte tan rápido como he podido. No tiene excusa tardar con este capítulo porque es cortísimo (la mitad que el primero, más o menos)._

**_Advertencias:_**_ más referencias a hitos de humor inglés que solo yo conoceré, algo de Rochu (más de broma que otra cosa), un Francis más princeso que nunca._

* * *

Finalmente, el trío se detuvo para descansar. Habían dejado atrás la torre y se habían internado en el bosque, donde esperaban no ser encontrados por el hechicero.

Francis soltó su larga melena, que había recogido para que no le estorbara al correr, y se sentó en una piedra, resollando de cansancio. El terror a enfrentarse a Iván le había impulsado a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello (y es que lo hacía), pero ahora que la amenaza quedaba más lejana se daba cuenta de que no tenía fuerzas para dar un paso más. También era cierto que al pasar toda su vida encerrado en una torre no estaba acostumbrado a las caminatas.

-No te sientes, estúpida rana –le ordenó su príncipe azul en realidad no tan azul.

-Solo cinco minutos –farfulló mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo. En realidad Arthur estaba tan mal como él, aunque no estuviera dispuesto a mostrar su debilidad.

-No nos podemos detener, hemos sido muy lentos. ¡Yao, tendrías que haber golpeado los cocos con más brío!

Yao le lanzó una mirada de odio visceral.

-Creo que iríamos más rápido si nos deshiciéramos del peso extra, aru.

-¿Estás diciendo que dejemos a Francis atrás? Sé que es un barbudo acosador, pero me sentiría culpable si lo abandonara en manos de Iván.

-¡Eh! Yo estoy muy bien de peso –protestó indignado.

-Yo me refería al equipaje, aru –dijo señalando la enorme bolsa que cargaba.

-No digas tonterías –le reprendió el príncipe –, todo lo que guardó ahí es absolutamente necesario.

-¿El juego de té de porcelana también?

-Por supuesto, no cambié los caballos por té para beberlo en una tetera de latón –se defendió el inglés, que miraba con hastío como su escudero prácticamente se sumergía en la enorme bolsa en busca de más objetos superfluos.

-¿Y el osito de peluche, aru? –dijo sacando un muñeco acolchado que representaba a un adorable oso marrón vestido como un guardia del palacio de Buckingham (*). Francis se echó a reír en cuanto lo vio.

-¡E…Eso no es mío! –Arthur le arrebató el oso de peluche de las manos y lo lanzó bien lejos –No sé cómo ha ido a parar a mi equipaje –explicó con nerviosismo. Cuando nadie mirara iría a recuperar el peluche.

-Me muero de hambre, ¿en esa bolsa tenéis algo comestible? –preguntó el príncipe de largos cabellos.

-Aún nos quedan los _scones _–dijo el inglés.

-Siempre nos quedarán los _scones _–señaló Yao con pesar (**)

-Porque no buscas en entre el equipaje unas tijeras con las que arreglar el problema capilar de Francis.

-¡Eh! No seas tan cruel, _mon amour_, quizás me haya dejado el pelo demasiado largo, pero le tengo mucho aprecio y no quiero que me lo cortes.

-Yo hablaba más bien de tu barba.

Francis le fulminó con la mirada y se dio la vuelta, indignado.

-Si sigues siendo tan mezquino y desagradable, me replantearé casarme contigo.

-¡Gracias a Dios! Yao, recoge y nos vamos.

-¡Espera!_ Cher_, solo estaba bromeando –se apresuró a aclarar.

Francis escuchó un sonido de metal al rasgar y después notó como la presión de su cuero cabelludo disminuía drásticamente. Sobresaltado, dio un brinco y vio a Yao detrás de él, con unas tijeras.

-¡¿Qué has hecho, desalmado?! –el chino pensó que iba a saltar sobre él, pero en lugar de eso fue corriendo hacia Arthur y comenzó a golpearle.

-Mi melena, mi hermosa melena –lloriqueó.

-¿Pero por qué a mí, si ha sido Yao quien te lo ha cortado? –protestó Arthur, tratando de sujetarle por las muñecas para detener los golpes.

-¡Todo es tu culpa maldita sea! ¡Yo solo quería un príncipe de cuento, no un vándalo que se haga pasar por caballero!

-Vamos, vamos, calmaos los dos –dijo Yao, sin intentar verdaderamente separarlos. Disfrutaba mucho viendo a Arthur en apuros con su princeso.

-Sí, yo creo que te queda mejor así.

Los tres se volvieron la vista a un mismo punto, donde un hombre sonriente les miraba a los tres con dulzura. Francis pegó un grito y se saltó a los brazos de Arthur.

-¡Es Iván! ¡Sálvame, Arthur!

-¡Bájate de ahí, idiota, que pesas! –protestó el príncipe.

Iván, que había conseguido alcanzarles gracias a su prolongada parada, soltó una suave risita ante la cómica escena.

-_Privet_. Vengo a recuperar a Francis.

-Por mí, perfecto, aquí lo tienes –dijo Arthur, pero el hechicero pareció no escucharle.

-Primero de todo, os merecéis un castigo por haber entrado en mi torre –dijo sin perder su expresión amable –. Creo que tendré que mataros.

Un aura asesina rodeó al brujo, quién en cuestión de minutos adoptó una mueca siniestra. Del susto, Arthur cayó de espaldas, aún con el príncipe en brazos. Incluso Yao parecía aterrorizado.

-Pero vamos, Arthur, haz algo –le rogó Francis, agitándolo de las solapas de la camisa para que reaccionara. Al final pareció surtir efecto, porque el príncipe se incorporó un poco y se separó del rubio, haciendo que le soltara con un manotazo.

-¡Ve, Yao! –ordenó.

El escudero se sobresaltó al oír su nombre. Dedicó una mirada resentida al príncipe, pero después se puso firme. Metió una mano en la bolsa de viaje y al momento sacó un wok de grandes proporciones.

-¡Aiyaaaaaaaa!

De un salto se lanzó sobre el hechicero, para después estrellar el wok contra su cara. El ruido metálico de la cacerola al chocar hizo que incluso Francis apretara los dientes como si le hubieran golpeado a él.

-¡Bien hecho, Yao! –le felicitó Arthur.

El chino retrocedió, bajando el arma. Pero el brujo no se había movido ni un milímetro. Tenía la cara completamente roja donde había sido golpeado, pero mantenía su escalofriante sonrisa.

-Vaya, eso ha dolido –dijo con su imperturbable sonrisa, mientras se sobaba un poco, la zona del impacto.

Los tres lo miraron aterrorizados.

-¡E… Ese hombre es el mismo demonio! –chilló el príncipe.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no era normal! –Francis se abrazó a él con fuerza, pero Arthur estaba demasiado aterrorizado como para importarle, a pesar de que apenas le dejaba respirar.

-¿Y ahora qué hago, aru? ¡Ese era mi ataque especial! –balbuceó agitando los brazos con desesperación. En realidad ese era su _único _ataque, al menos mientras no tuviera a mano un cucharón.

De repente Yao se vio aprisionado entre unos fuertes brazos que lo agarraban desde atrás. Sintió escalofrío al notar el aliento del ruso en la nuca.

-Tienes mucho carácter. Creo que me voy a quedar contigo, _da? _–Yao se quedó congelado al oír esas palabras como si un hielo se deslizara por su columna vertebral.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Ayuda, aru!

Pero ya no quedaba nadie para ayudarle. Cuando miró hacia donde momentos antes habían estado Francis y Arthur tirados en el suelo no vio nada, solo distinguió a dos figuras alejándose de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Así se hace, Yao! ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti! –dijo Arthur, que corría mientras intentaba arrastrar la enormes bolsa que hasta poco antes había cargado su escudero.

-¡Nunca olvidaremos tu valiente sacrificio! –Francis se volvió un momento para despedirse de él, agitando su pañuelo rosa.

La maldición que soltó Yao resonó en todo el bosque e hizo que las aves alzaran el vuelo aterrorizadas. Pero los dos príncipes continuaron su huida. Al menos ahora el hechicero no les estaba prestando atención.

* * *

(*) ¿Ositos de peluche vestidos como la guardia de Buckingham en medio un cuento de hadas medieval? ¡Anacronismos a mí!

(**) Referencia al libro _Brujas de viaje_ de Terry Pratchett.

F_rancis lleva viente años sin salir de su torre y aun así está en forma porque... ¡Porque tienen un gimnasio en la torre! Oh, venga, no voy a empezar a ser coherente ahora XD_

_Francis puede parecer muy "princesita en apuros" con barba, pero es que me encanta imaginarlo así. Y no lo veo tan raro, se está dejando rescatar porque le encanta ser el centro de atención._

_El siguiente es el tercer y último capitulo. Y yo dije que este era un cuento protagonizado por loa aliados. ¿Cuántos quedan por salir? XD_

_Y eso es todo. Dejad reviews si queréis saber cuan lejos van a llegar los principes y que pasará con el pobre Yao. *se va golpeando dos cocos"._


	3. Chapter 3

_La pereza veraniega me ha vuelto a invadir y he tardado siglos en acabar este capitulo. Espero que los lectores no me hayan mandado a tomar fanta en todo este tiempo. _

_Yo es que para trabajar necesito a alguien que me vaya golpeando con un látigo en la espalda, o si no me vuelvo vaga. _

_He disfrutado mucho escribiendo esta historia y me ha sorprendido que gustara a tanta gente y más aún que algunos se rieran de verdad. Sé que mi sentido del humor es de lo más raro que hay y que mi afición por lo absurdo hace que más de uno tenga ganas de correr y no parar._

_Doy las gracias a A-chan, mi fiel beta que siempre está dispuesta a corregirme y a decirme lo que necesito oír. Y también a todos los que habéis aguantado hasta el final, sin vosotros esto no tendría sentido ^^_

* * *

Ya se estaba poniendo el sol cuando salieron de bosque. Francis parecía a punto de llorar de la emoción, pero Arthur le dijo que no se ilusionara demasiado porque estaba al menos a un día de distancia del pueblo más cercano y mejor ni hablar de todo el camino que quedaba hasta su reino. Tras oír esto el príncipe pareció perder el entusiasmo y se dedicó a arrastrar los pies detrás de Arthur. De vez en cuando se quejaba.

-¿Crees que Iván volverá a por nosotros?

-¿Y yo cómo voy a saberlo? ¿No eres tú el que ha estado veinte años viviendo con él? –respondió Arthur. Iba arrastrando la gigantesca bolsa de viaje, que prácticamente dejaba un surco en la tierra al pasar. Aún así, se negaba a tirar nada.

-Sí, bueno, pero en realidad tampoco pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos. Él siempre estaba fuera haciendo cosas de hechicero como… no sé, aterrorizar a los pueblerinos. Y mientras, yo me quedaba en la torre, aburriéndome como una ostra.

-Ajá –fue su único comentario, intentando dejar claro que no le estaba prestando ninguna atención.

-Cuando yo era pequeño, pasaba más tiempo conmigo. Me leía cuentos de príncipes y princesas y a mí siempre me gustaba pensar que algún día iba a venir un caballero a buscarme en un blanco corcel –suspiró para sí mismo, nunca hubiera imaginado que el héroe de su historia habría cambiado los caballos por té.

-¿En serio? –dijo con desgana. Se le estaban empezando a entumecer los brazos.

-También solía hacerme trencitas en el pelo.

Arthur se estremeció de arriba abajo ante la imagen que se formó en su cabeza.

Conforme oscurecía comenzaron a sentir que el aire se enfriaba. Distinguieron el resplandor de una hoguera a lo lejos y al acercarse vieron a un hombre calentándose al fuego. El desconocido estaba inclinado sobre las llamas, sentado en el suelo. Se cubría con una capa marrón, cuya capucha le cubría los rasgos faciales.

-Eh, Arthur –le dijo Francis al oído, antes de que éste le separara de un empujón por acercarse demasiado –, pregúntale si nos podemos calentar en su hoguera.

-Pregúntale tú, idiota –respondió. No imaginaba que le haría caso de inmediato.

-Hola, disculpe –saludó el príncipe. El hombre encapuchado se giró para mirarle –. Como mi amigo es un poco idiota nos hemos perdido y no tenemos comida… comestible –Arthur hizo una mueca de indignación al oírlo –¿No hay sitio para nosotros junto al fuego?

El aludido se levantó de golpe. Francis dio un paso atrás, pero lo único que aquel hombre hizo fue quitarse la capucha. Para su sorpresa era un chico bastante joven, de cabello castaño claro y los ojos azules.

-¡Claro qué sí! Un héroe siempre ayuda a una dama en problemas.

Francis se quedó de piedra ante la declaración. Pudo oír como Arthur no hacía nada por intentar contener la risa.

-Eh… gracias pero yo no soy ninguna dama.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó, con cara de incredulidad –¿Me estás diciendo que eres… una mujer de mala reputación?

Arthur creyó que se iba a ahogar en su propia risa.

-¡Para empezar no soy mujer, soy un hombre!

-Pero… –el chico puso cara de no entender –llevas un vestido.

-Es una túnica. ¡Una túnica es una prenda unisex!

-La tuya es rosa.

-No le puedes culpar por haberse confundido –dijo Arthur, que convulsionaba en el suelo entre carcajadas. Francis le lanzó una mirada cortante, antes de volver a encarar al otro hombre.

-¿Cómo puedes haberme confundido con una mujer? Tengo barba.

-¿Entonces no hay damas a las que rescatar? –preguntó el joven, desilusionado.

Francis se cruzó de brazos y volteó la cara, enfadado y ofendido. El desconocido volvió a sentarse con pesadez.

-Menudo fastidio –el rubio rebuscó en su hatillo y sacó una hamburguesa que empezó a devorar a mordiscos. A Francis se le hacía la boca agua.

-¿No serás un mercenario o algo por el estilo? –inquirió Arthur, acercándose al chico.

-Claro que no. ¡Yo soy un héroe!

-¿Te vas a terminar la hamburguesa? –preguntó Francis.

-Tú, tenemos que hablar –dijo Arthur, arrastrando al otro príncipe lejos de la fogata.

El autoproclamado héroe les vio alejarse y continúo comiendo su hamburguesa, sin prestar mucha atención a la conversación que los otros dos mantenían, hasta que no dejó ni migajas. Entonces ambos hombres se acercaron a él de nuevo, con una actitud bien diferente.

-No nos hemos presentado –dijo Arthur, tratando de mostrarse lo más cordial ante el héroe –. Me llamo Arthur Kirkland y él es Francis. Estamos interesados en contratar a un caballero para que nos resuelva un problemilla con un hechicero.

-Yo soy Alfred. Os deseo suerte a los dos.

Silencio incómodo.

-¿Y no querrías ser tu el héroe que nos ayude?

-¿Yo? ¡Genial! Me estaba empezando a aburrir en este bosque. Llevo seis días dando vueltas por aquí y no encontrado nada que hacer. Ni una aldea atacada por un dragón, ni una princesa encantada… ¿Y ese hechicero es peligroso?

-Mucho. El último que se enfrentó a él no le hizo ni un rasguño.

-Suena fantástico –dijo con los ojos brillantes de emoción –. Mi hermano y yo nos encargaremos de él. Bueno, yo me encargaré y Matthew será mi apoyo.

-¿Y dónde está tu hermano? –preguntó Francis.

-He estado aquí todo el tiempo.

Los dos príncipes se sobresaltaron. La voz había sonado muy cerca, pero a su propietario no se le veía por ningún lado.

-¿Tú hermano es un fantasma? –preguntó Arthur.

-Claro que no –Alfred soltó una ruidosa carcajada –. Mi hermano está muy vivo, solamente es invisible.

-Eso es un poco cruel –apuntó Francis.

-No, no, lo digo en sentido literal. Matt es alquimista y un día por culpa de un experimento se volvió invisible. Aunque no es que sea una gran diferencia a como estaba antes ¡Auch!

-Te recuerdo que soy invisible, no intangible –dijo Matthew, mientras su hermano se sobaba la nuca.

-¿Estás seguro de que podrán plantarle cara a Iván? –susurró Francis al oído de Arthur.

-No –reconoció.

-Bueno, ¿y dónde está el hechicero al que queréis que nos enfrentemos?

-Nos estaba persiguiendo, así que tarde o temprano nos alcanzará –«_Depende de cuánto tarde en aburrirse de Yao» _pensó Arthur.

-¿Me da tiempo a comerme otra hamburguesa?

Como si Alfred hubiera sido escuchado, un temblor hizo vibrar la tierra bajo sus pies. Un ruido que sacudía hasta los arboles del bosque puso alerta a los cuatro.

-¡Estupendo! Estoy deseando entrar en acción –exclamó Alfred –. ¡Algo me está agarrando! ¡Socorro!

-Soy yo –susurró Matthew, que al parecer se había abrazado a su hermano buscando protección.

Una sombre se confundía con el cielo azul oscuro, pero cuanto más se acercaba más fácil resultaba distinguir que se trataba de una casa de madera de gigantescas proporciones que caminaba sobre dos patas de gallina* La casa avanzaba bastante rápido para su tamaño, derribando los árboles que entorpecían su marcha y haciendo temblar la tierra a cada paso.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la aparición de la casa ambulante. Todos menos Alfred, que parecía demasiado emocionado.

La casa se detuvo y sus patas se doblaron para que la puerta quedara más cerca del nivel del suelo. Del interior salió Iván, que saludo a todos con la mano antes de bajar por la escalerilla.

-Ése es el hechicero, ¿verdad?

Arthur estaba a punto de soltar un comentario sarcástico sobre la pobre percepción de Alfred, pero Francis intuyó sus intenciones y le cubrió la boca para evitar que ofendiera al héroe y éste decidiera que ya no le apetecía ayudarles.

-Sí, ese mismo. No es nada de lo que no puedas hacerte cargo –dijo, ignorando las protestas del otro príncipe.

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Vamos a por él, hermano? –No obtuvo ninguna respuesta -¿Hermano?

Pero Matthew había echado a correr tan rápido como le era posible. Estaba claro que solo uno de los hermanos había sido bendecido con algo de sentido común.

-Siento el retraso –se disculpó Iván cuando llegó al suelo –. Como me llevabais mucha ventaja di un rodeo para recoger mi casa ambulante.

Viendo que no había rastro de su invisible hermano, Alfred decidió comenzar el solo el ataque.

-¡Atrás, malvado brujo! Como soy generoso te daré una oportunidad para irte por dónde has venido, si no lo haces tendrás que enfrentarte a mí.

-¿Éste quien es, el sustituto de Yao? –preguntó Iván, mirando directamente a Alfred y a Francis.

-Eh… Algo así.

Alfred se ofendió al sentirse ignorado y al no comprender de que estaban hablando los demás. Así que desenfundó su espada, alzándola en dirección a Iván.

-Apartad señoritas, esto es trabajo para un héroe.

Antes de que Arthur pudiera decir _¿Me has llamado señorita?_, Alfred se lanzó a por Iván. Básicamente fue a por él como un caballo salvaje, blandiendo su espada sin parar. Cuando llegó a la altura del brujo se detuvo, con los brazos bien extendidos, sujetando la espada con ambas manos de forma que la punta quedaba apenas a unos centímetros de la cara de Iván. A pesar de eso, éste no se inmutó. La respiración de héroe era acelerada y por lo tenso que estaba se notaba que se contenía para no soltarle un mandoble en ese mismo instante.

-Bien, como me siento generoso te doy cinco segundos para que te retires y huyas de aquí con el rabo entre las piernas –dijo chico.

Sin perder su siniestra sonrisa, Iván sujeto la hoja de la espada con una mano enguantada. El filo se tiñó de un brillo azul helado y el acero comenzó a resquebrajarse. Ante la mirada atónita de Alfred, su arma estalló en pedazos como si fuera cristal y se quedó solo con la empuñadura.

-¿Cuántos segundos has dicho que me quedaban? –dijo Iván.

El autoproclamado héroe lazó lo que quedaba de la espada al aire y corrió en dirección contraria al hechicero, pasando entre los dos príncipes, que no consiguieron reaccionar a tiempo para intentar detenerle.

-¡Esto no quedará así! ¡Cuando tenga mi propio ejército volveré a por ti! –exclamó desafiante antes de perderse por el mismo camino que había seguido su hermano.

Los príncipes quedaron solos frente a Iván. Una vez más, Francis se escondió detrás de Arthur como si fuera su escudo, a pesar de que éste temblaba tanto o más que él mismo.

-¡Viene a por nosotros! ¡Haz algo, Arthur! –exigió, sacudiéndole por los hombros desde atrás.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-Venga, chicos. Si os rendís ahora prometo que no os haré mucho daño. _Da?_

Arthur abrió la bolsa de viaje y comenzó a lanzarle a Iván todo lo que encontró, como un par de libros, camisas y un patito de goma. Pero, por supuesto, nada detenía al brujo.

-Haceos uno conmigo, viviremos muy felices todos juntos. Yao está encantado.

-¡Mentiraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –se escuchó desde el interior de la casa.

La mano de Arthur dio con algo duro y de textura irregular que reconoció al instante. Su mente se desbloqueó por fin.

-Iván –le llamó –, ¿Cuál es la primera letra del abecedario?

-La A…

Más rápido de lo que su mano se había movido nunca y haciendo gala de su puntería, Arthur lazó el _scone _directo a Iván y, como no dudaba que ocurriría, se encajó directamente en su boca. Éste intentó escupirlo, pero un bueno trozo se quedó dentro y al intentar expulsarlo solo consiguió que le bajara por la garganta. Eso fue más de lo que cualquier ser humano podría soportar e Iván calló de rodillas, gorgojeando palabras indescifrables para después derrumbarse bocabajo sobre la hierba.

-¿Está muerto? –preguntó Francis asomando la cabeza por detrás de Arthur.

-Claro que no, seguramente solo se ha desmayado.

Al ver que Iván se movía, el príncipe de la túnica rosa salió por fin de su "escondite".

-¿Sabes? Eso que has hecho ha sido muy valiente. Digno de todo un caballero.

-Gracias.

-También ha sido muy sexy.

-¿Cómo?

Francis agarró a Arthur de las solapas de la chaqueta.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, estúpida rana?

-Si soy una rana, ¿por qué no me besas para que me convierta en un príncipe de verdad? –dijo con picardía y una mirada que parecía devorar a Arthur, mientras lo arrastraba hacia los arbustos.

-¡Suéltame, pervertido!

-Ni hablar. Han sido veinte años en esa maldita torre y ahora necesito algo de ejercicio.

-¡Socorro! –gritó desesperado -¡Qué me viola!

Al final el príncipe fue violado. Al menos al principio. Cuando esos dos se las arreglaron para llegar al reino, Arthur le pidió matrimonio a Francis y no hace falta decir que como éste último se encargó de organizarlo todo, fue una boda espléndida. Y así Arthur no volvió con las manos vacías y Francis tuvo su final de cuento de hadas. O algo bastante parecido.

Alfred siguió en busca de aventuras con su hermano. Al final, de pura cabezonería consiguió encontrar aldeas que librar de los monstruos, villanos a los que derrotar e incluso alguna dama en apuros. Matthew todavía busca, sin mucho éxito, una forma de recuperar la visibilidad; aunque, por desgracia, como su hermano solía decir no había mucha diferencia con su estado anterior. Y consiguió convertirse en un gran alquimista.

Después de su derrota, Iván desistió de buscar venganza, además ahora tenía un nuevo "princeso" en la torre que era mucho mejor que el anterior. Yao no estaba del todo conforme con su destino, pero, como el mismo decía, al menos le iba mejor que con Arthur.

Y todos vivieron felices y comieron _sco…_ No, simplemente vivieron felices.

* * *

(*)Lo de la casa con patas de gallina es una referencia a la bruja rusa Baba Yaga.

_Y dicho y echo, así acaba la historia. Prometo que no volveré a tomar drogas duras mientras escribo._


End file.
